


Killing Boredom

by DChan87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Humor, Making Out, Trashy TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty are stuck at Delia's house, forced to watch nothing but trash TV. Well, boredom does strange things to people. Rated for suggestive elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Boredom

It was one of those days where Ash had to housesit for Delia while she went out on a trip with her friends. She usually took a week off to do these things, which meant Ash had to take a break from travelling (or leave his Cerulean City apartment) to take care of the place. It's not that he didn't want to do it, he was actually eager to help.

Especially since Misty was just as eager to help.

Three days had passed since Ash was called back to housesit. The place was clean. Mimey had already done most of the work (he'd gotten better at actually keeping the place up). To put it in other words, there was nothing to do except sit on the couch and watch trashy TV.

Ash yawned while watching another show about people who get a little "close" to their Pokemon. He'd heard it all a million times, it wasn't as shocked as he was when he first heard about it. And Misty's posture, with her arms crossed and legs up on the coffee table told him she was just as unimpressed as he was.

The two 19-year-olds sighed in unison. " _Tom, I love my Sawk!_ " the subject on the TV snapped, " _Don't tell me what I can't do!_ "

"Didn't we already see this episode?" Misty asked, twirling some of her hair.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"We've been watching this show  _every_   _day_ ," he replied.

"Huh," she said, "I could've sworn we saw this episode."

"Maybe because they're all the same," said Ash.

"Yeah, good point," she replied. "Y'know, you're wittier than I remember."

"I've had practice," he said, "What else is on?"

"The usual," she said.

"Come on, aren't there any battles going on in like, Unova or something?"

"I wish," she replied.

Ash scoffed, muttering something about how he envied Pikachu's ability to nap whenever he wanted.

"Gary said he was coming over later," he said, just to start some kind of conversation.

"That's nice," she said, obviously uninterested. And Ash sighed again, throwing his head back against the back of the couch.

"I'm boooored!" he wailed.

"Join the club," she replied.

Ash wasn't happy with her response. He placed his head in his hand and sighed for the tenth time in just as many minutes. What, oh what was he going to do?

Looking over at Misty next to him, he couldn't deny that she was VERY pretty. No, not pretty, BEAUTIFUL. Even when she was making disgusted expressions, she—"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, uh, NOTHING!" he stammered, quickly turning away with his face about as red as the top half of a Poke Ball.

"You're lying," she said, "You were looking at me!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Oh, really?" she asked slyly, "What, don't you think I'm pretty? Am I the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?"

"Um, uh…" He'd already knew that she'd put him into a trap. The only correct answer was "yes". She was too good at this.

He felt her soft and smooth hands touching his equally smooth chin (he'd shaved recently) and moved his head to look at her. "Come on," she said seductively, "What do you say?"

Oh, she was good! Of course, he couldn't see that she was just as nervous as he was. She was just good enough at  _hiding_  it.

Then, he saw the bead of sweat trailing down her temple. It was now painfully obvious.

"Are you nervous?"

"No!" she snapped.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!" she replied, "And to prove it—" she reached out, grabbed him and smashed their mouths together. Ash was bewildered for a moment before he relented and kissed back. It wasn't long before the two were involved in an impromptu tongue-wrestling bout.

Gary had finished his work for the day and saw there was plenty of time to go to Delia's house. For all he knew, Ash and Misty were just sitting around and watching trashy TV shows. They probably wouldn't mind if he came by earlier than they expected.

He walked up to the door and turned the door handle, finding it was unlocked, "Hey guys, I'm—WHAT THE HELL!?"

"GARY!" He caught Ash and Misty, still fully clothed but tangled up in each other on the couch, making out and getting their hair messed up. Ash bolted upright, still straddling Misty with his red vest partially torn off. "What are you doing here!?"

"What are you two doing!?" Gary replied.

"None of your business!" Misty said, fixing her messy hair.

"Were you two—"

" _NO, NO_!" they shouted in unison.

Of course, Gary could tell they were both lying. "So, when's the wedding?"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The end


End file.
